Modern people have been introduced to various displays such as a picture tube, for example, a cathode-ray tube (CRT) for a monitor, a color picture tube (CPT) for a television, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) polarizer, a plasma display panel (PDP) filter, a RPTS filter, a liquid crystal of a mobile phone, a watch, a photograph, and a frame. In the case in which these displays are exposed to light such as natural light, reflected light may cause eyes to be tired or a headache, and eyes may not clearly focus on an image displayed in the display, such that contrast may be deteriorated. In order to solve these problems, research into a technology of forming an anti-reflection film using a method of forming a film having a refractive index lower than that of a substrate on the substrate to reduce a reflectance has been conducted. In order to have this anti-reflection function, the anti-reflection film has a structure in which a hard coat layer including hard coating solution applied thereto, a high refractive layer including coating solution having a refractive index of 1.6 or more applied thereto, and a low refractive layer including coating solution having a low refractive index of 1.3 to 1.5 applied thereto are coated on a glass, a plastic film. Recently, in order to reduce a complicated process, a structure of the anti-reflection film has been changed into a two layer structure in which a low refractive layer is directly applied to a hard coat layer. This low refractive layer should have physical properties such as high visible light transmissivity, durability, anti-contamination, mechanical strength, and the like, in addition to a low refractive index. In addition, at the same time, the low refractive layer should be easily coated by a mass-coating method such as a roll coating method, a gravure coating method, a slide coating method, a spray coating method, a screen printing method, or the like and easily cured by a continuous curing method such as ultraviolet (UV) curing method.
As a fluorine based material having a low refractive index for anti-reflection, a fluorine based material having a low refractive index produced by polymerizing a monomer composition containing multi-functional fluorine-containing (meth)acrylic ester has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1998-182745. However, in the case of acrylic ester containing a fluoroalkyl group, when a content of fluorine is decreased, a refractive index may be decreased, and when the content of fluorine is increased, transparency may be deteriorated.
As described above, various fluorine based coating solution compositions have been examined as an anti-reflection material for a low refractive layer in the related art. However, a material having a low refractive index enough to obtain the anti-reflection effect and mechanical strength, resistance to a scratch using a single coating layer and a coating method using the same have been required in the art.